1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to easily transported spray pumps and more particularly to a frame assembly for such pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large spray pump assemblies are normally mounted on wheeled frames or carriges for ease of positioning around a job site. Such frames have, at times, included built-in containers for the liquid being sprayed, normally paint. In the past where such built-in containers were not used, because the paint was normally removed from the container under pressure or by air venturi and therefore required a sealed container, means were provided on the frame for affixing the paint container.
With the recent development of airless spraying devices which do not need air pressure tanks, reservoirs, or the like, the frames have become considerably smaller and less complicated. One of the first devices eliminated was the paint container. Since in airless pumps, the container does not have to be closed in order for the pump to remove the paint, there was no need for specific attachment of the pump to the container. As a result, the frames for the pump normally elevated the pump so that an intake conduit depending from the pump could be inserted into a paint container by lifting the pump over the edge of the paint container. However when it became desirable to move the assembly to a different location, it was necessary for one person to transport the pump while another person independently transported the paint container. Since the intake conduit depending from the pump extended into the paint container, it was necessary that this movement by separate individuals be in unison. As a result, spillage often is incurred. However, because removal of the intake conduit from the container would result in paint dripping from the intake conduit, it was not thought possible to easily solve the problem without resort to special built-in paint containers permanently mounted on the frame.
Since one of the highly desirable features of airless paint spray equipment is the ease of transportant of such devices because of the elimination of associted equipment such as air pressure tanks, large air compressors and the like, the addition of any extra equipment, such as paint containers, to the frame would be undesirable.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to develop a method of affixing the normally used paint containers to the pump frame for ease of transportation therewith. However, the pump frames are normally two wheeled and are designed to be pivotable about the wheels so as to lift the substantially rigid intake conduit up over the edge of the paint container without the necessity of lifting the entire pump and frame. Because of this, it is normal to transport the pump by pivoting the frame around the wheels to a tilted relationship with the ground. Therefore, if the paint container were to be affixed to the pump frame, tilting of the pump frame to transport the assembly around a job site would result in spillage of paint from the container.